1. Field of Use
This disclosure is generally directed to intermediate layers for fuser members useful in electrophotographic imaging apparatuses, including digital, image on image, and the like.
2. Background
Typical fuser members include an intermediate layer that provides cushioning and a support for a release layer. The intermediate layer is usually some type of elastomer or rubber such as silicone. However, silicone and other elastomeric materials can degrade when subjected to elevated temperatures during manufacture. This can cause inadequate performance of the fuser member. It would be desirable to have materials that are useful as intermediate layers in fuser members that could withstand higher manufacturing temperatures.